Something Different fron the Usual
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: Silena introduces Nico something different: romance. And Clarisse/Chris. As simple as that.


"Please Nico," ghost-Silena tries to persuader Nico. "Just one more time."

"You said that last time," Nico protests, already regretting his decision of talking to Silena while he was in the Underworld.

Actually, he was talking to Beckendorf, but Silena was with him. Even in the Underworld, they were together.

Nico was pretty sure they had become even closer. For one thing, he had never seen seen either of them alone. Unless you count the time Silena was alive, and Beckendorf wasn't.

"Leave the dude alone," Beckendorf says. "Come on, Silena. He's got other things to do. And besides, you saw Clarisse and Chris a week ago."

"But I wanna see them again," Silena pouts. "In secret this time, though."

"Why?" Nico asks curiously. "Why do you want to see them, but not them see you?"

"Because," Silena gets this Aphrodite-gleam in her eyes. "They're one of the most interesting couples there are."

Nico doesn't get it. "How come?" he asks.

"Listen carefully, my pupil," Silena says. "Clarisse is the daughter of Ares, the war god. She is impulsive, charges into battle without a plan, is always sure of herself and has a really bad temper. Chris, on the other hand, is a pretty nice guy. He's the son of Hermes, and is calm and collected, not to mention patient. Those two personalities do not match."

"Uh huh," Nico listens to Silena as if his life depended on it.

Even though Nico di Angelo, as a demigod, had been through a lot more than a mortal would in several lifetimes, he knew nothing about relationships.

He listens to Silena as if she's talking about the most interesting thing in the world since Mythomagic.

"Which means that the two _clearly_ do not qualify as boyfriend/girlfriend material," Silena continues. "But they've somehow managed to stay together for a little longer than a year."

Nico nods. 'What about Annabeth and Percy?" he asks.

"Their relationship isn't that interesting," Silena tells him. "Everyone knew they'd be together since they came back from their first quest."

Nico nods again. Beckendorf shakes his head at the two.

"Still, Clarisse and Chris are very loyal to each other," Silena says. "When Chris was..well, insane, Clarisse took care of him and Chiron had to force Clarisse to go back to her usual activities when Chris got too bad."

Nico probably would have made notes if he had a notebook.

"And when Mr. D cured Chris, he was always there for her," Silena continues. "When she and Ares cabin wouldn't fight, Chris stayed behind to persuade her. Also, all through the Titan War, he kept an eye on Clarisse to make sure she didn't do anything _too_ reckless, Romantic, right?"

"Uh huh." Nico looks like its the most romantic thing in the world.

Silena then proceeds to tell him more about love and the different kinds of love. Nico sits and watches her _way_ too attentively.

* * *

Beckendorf sits through all this. He watches the two, feeling bored.

Completely bored.

When Silena's finally done, Beckendorf sighs with relief. Then he notices that Nico hasn't left.

_This is gonna be a long day_, Beckendorf thinks.

* * *

Nico watches Clarisse and Chris. He hides on a tree with ghost-Silena and ghost-Beckendorf. Actually, they don't need to hide, because, duh, they're ghosts and can turn invisible whenever they want to.

Nico's pretty sure that the only reason Beckendorf's hanging around is because of Silena or because he's bored. Nico thinks its both.

Anyway, Clarisse and Chris are talking about...er, romantic stuff. Most couples talk about this sort of stuff all the time, but Nico feels awkward.

Maybe its because this is Clarisse and Nico usually sees her dunking people's heads in toilets. He still remembers the swirlie she gave him on _his_ first day at camp.

Silena's right, Nico thinks. Clarisse and Chris _are_ different from other couples.

"Their personalities compliment each others," Silena tells him. "See?"

"I guess so," Nico says, not understanding.

"Clarisse has the world's biggest temper," Silena explains. "You'd need the patience of a hundred oxes to be her boyfriend, which Chris, fortunately fro him, has."

The three of them wait until Clarisse and Chris leave. Beckendorf's not paying attention, though.

"See?" Silena asks Nico. "Its interesting, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Nico replies.

Nico doesn't realize that he's technically spying on someone. In fact, he's so interested, he doesn't care about anything at that moment.

Nico's excited about the fact that he's learned something about relationships.

_I'm still never gonna get a girlfriend_, the son of Hades decides.

* * *

A few weeks later, Percy Jackson finds Nico lying on the ground, covered in bruises.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Percy asks. "You look like Clarisse, high on sugar, attacked you."

"Something like that," Nico mutters. "Only Clarisse wasn't high on sugar."

"Gods, Nico," Percy says as he examines the bruises. "What did you do to make Clarisse so mad?"

"She and Chris were dating," Nico replies. "I was simply observing them."

"Observing?" Percy raises his eyebrows. "Don't you mean stalking?"

"I wasn't stalking them!" Nico protests. "I did it in the name of love!"

" 'The name of love' " Percy looks at Nico as if he's grown another head. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Nico looks at Percy as if _he's_ crazy. "I am not drunk. I was in the Underworld and Silena, well Silena's ghost told me about it." Nico goes on and tells Percy _everything_ Silena told him a week ago.

Percy gets almost nothing Nico tells him.

What he does get, is that Nico talked to Silena in the Underworld, and she's made him as obsessed with love as an Aphrodite kid.

According to Percy, those Aphrodite demigods mean trouble. At first sight, they look pretty harmless, but they're the most dangerous and perverted. Heck, it was Aphrodite who kinda caused the Trojan War.

And, for some reason, Nico's also obsessed with Clarisse. And maybe Chris as well.

Why, Percy didn't want to find out.

He hopes Nico knows what he's getting into by 'observing' Clarisse and following her around everywhere.

_Probably not,_ he thinks.

**So, my first PJO fanfic. I expected it to be a lot longer. Just so you know, it happens after the Titan War. I decided to use Nico and Clarisse/Chris, because Nico's my fave character, and Clarisse/Chris are my fave paring, I think.**


End file.
